


You're Still You

by KryptoKin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Safe For Work, Songfic, fluffy fluff, so safe for work you can share it with others, suitable for work, the fluffiest, you're still you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKin/pseuds/KryptoKin
Summary: This is based off the scene in Ally McBeal where a young and up-and-coming Josh Groban sang this song on one of the season finales of the show. Check it out, it's super cute and Calista is super cute in it.Anyway, I knew I wanted to do a songfic with it about Cat. This popped in my head as I listened to it on repeat.





	You're Still You

**Author's Note:**

> You should really listen to the song either before you read this or during.

_Through the darkness  
I can see your light_

 

            There are times when Kara looks back on her life and thinks about the people who have deeply affected her. It’s during those times when the news is oddly slow, Alex is busy at the DEO, or when Lena is buried in a science project and Kara is left to her own devices. Not even Jimmy or J’onn involve her in whatever investigation they are doing. More recently, her mind wanders when a song comes on the radio. This is how she found herself thinking of her relationship with Cat Grant.

_And you will always shine_  
_And I can feel your heart in mine_  
_Your face I’ve memorized_  
_I idolize just you_

 

            As nervous as Cat made her feel during her initial interview, she always admired the straightforwardness of the CEO. Over the years, Kara learned to admire Cat for the little things she would do. How even if she was elbow deep in deadlines and other projects, she would make time for Carter. How her eyes twitched when an uneducated comment was made before she threw a retort that would shame the man or woman who dared to not think before they spoke in her presence. This is how Cat steadily made her way into Kara’s heart and onto her wall of heroes.

 

 _I look up to everything you are_  
_In my eyes you do no wrong_

            “Women can have it all, but not all at once and not right away… and not with that hair.” Even with snide comments thrown her way at the end of a good pep talk, Kara still found she looked up to the woman in deadly stilettos. Can’t help but admire someone when they’re always right.

_I’ve loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done_

_You’re still you  
After all, you’re still you_

 

            Kara likes to think their relationship dynamic shifted after she revealed that tidbit about her parents. “There’s a lot I don’t know about you, and that should probably change.” It was a slow change, but the seed was planted and over the span of a few months something bloomed.

 

 _You walk past me_  
_I can feel your pain_

            What happened with Adam was unfortunate. He came to National City because of the letter Kara wrote. He and Cat started repairing their relationship because of Kara. And he left because of Kara. That weight hung heavy on Kara’s chest even if him leaving was ultimately his choice. Even during the Siobhan debacle, the pain that heaved in Cat’s chest underneath her passive aggressive snipes and bitterness-laced rebukes, Kara couldn’t entirely blame her for her actions… as childish as they were.

_Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same_

_You’re still you_

_After all, you’re still you_

 

            Cat Grant was no fool. She got fooled once and that was shame on her. How was she supposed to know Kara was friends with a shape-shifting Martian who was actually green? It didn’t happen again because she didn’t let Kara try it, again. She knew her quiet and invisible-unless-needed assistant was the Girl of Steel. And that infuriating primary-colored superheroine changed her, and Cat Grant is not easy to change.

 

_I look up to everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong_

            No one is perfect if the first few attempts Supergirl made to save the day was any indicator. The Girl of Steel, however, learned. Baby steps, small bites, a snake stuck in a tree, an ornery alien or two; these were the Feats of Supergirl. Little did Cat know, there was plenty of emotional hurdles the girl faced every day. It was that night on Cat’s balcony after the Red Kryptonite incident that Cat saw the vulnerability inside the invulnerable Maiden of Might. She knew Supergirl messed up, but Cat wasn’t willing to hold it against her.

 

 _And I believe in you_  
_Although you never asked me to_  
_I will remember you and what life put you through_

 

            Cat always believed in Supergirl. And funny enough, Supergirl believed in her. That wasn’t what Cat was looking for when she branded her, but it happened. Supergirl told her the speech she gave during the earthquake inspired her. Each woman took turns inspiring and pushing the other, sometimes without meaning to do so. Supergirl believed in her, was inspired by her, and maybe someday would trust her to share her secrets. Cat cultivated enough patience in life to wait on that last one. After all, isn’t love patient?

 

_And in this cruel and lonely world I found one love_

_You’re still you_

            Cat chuckled into her Old Fashion when a familiar melodic song came through the speakers at the hotel she and Carter were staying at. She could let Lena Luthor have Kara Danvers and she could let the world have Supergirl, because while Cat Grant was the amazing Cat Grant—who else could she be—and Kara Zor-El was Kara Zor-El, the love, care, and admiration these women had for the other would always exist. And if Supergirl got her head from out of her cape and finally called her to fix the mess with Baker—why Marsden chose him as her VP, she’ll never know—she would be on the first plane to National City.

_After all, you’re still you_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
